The present invention relates to digital data processing devices, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for providing electrical (or signalling) connections to circuit boards and the components that reside on them. The invention has application, by way of non-limiting example, in devices where space is at a premium, where overheating is of concern, and/or where connectivity is desired with pins or signal traces on a board that are not readily accessible, e.g., for connection to off-board devices, boards and other components.
In a digital data processing unit, a main circuit board containing processors, computer memory and/or other hardware components typically has numerous electrical connections to other electronic components and circuit boards. These may be to power supplies, switches, storage devices, I/O devices or other hardware.
Unfortunately, the wires and cables (hereinafter collectively “cables”) that provide these connections tend to clutter the interior of the unit's chassis and, further, to block air flow needed for cooling the hardware. Though the cables can sometimes be re-routed and fans provided to compensate for such blockage, the tendency toward more densely packed circuitry and lower profile devices renders even this problematic. The integrity of the cables and their connectors, moreover, may suffer from flexing, abrasion or loosening if the chassis is repeatedly opened or the cables are frequently jarred.
An object of this invention is to provide improved digital data processing apparatus (and other electronic devices) and methods of manufacture thereof.
Yet another object is to provide such apparatus and methods as are particularly adapted to compact design and/or designs intolerant of overheating.
Still another further object of the invention is to provide such apparatus and methods as can be adapted to pre-existing equipment, as well as designed for use in new equipment.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such methods and apparatus as reduce the costs of manufacture.